


when did you know you loved me?

by Milkovich_juli



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bipolar Ian Gallagher, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Fluff, I Love You, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Married Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Mentioned Frank Gallagher, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher, Past, Season/Series 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milkovich_juli/pseuds/Milkovich_juli
Summary: Where Ian hears the voice message Mickey sent saying he loved you years ago.recalling the events of 05x06.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 2
Kudos: 102





	when did you know you loved me?

**Author's Note:**

> it's my first story so I'm sorry if it's not so good, after all English isn't my first language, so if there's something wrong, I'm sorry again.
> 
> is something I wrote at dawn after seeing a recent episode of the new season of the shameless in the USA (11) so I decided to publish ...
> 
> I hope you like the story, good reading! ♥ ️

Ian is rummaging in an old box he found in Gallagher's basement when he finds his old and outdated cell phone and decides to see if it's still working by putting it in the charger ...

After a few hours in the socket, the phone is 100% charged, Ian then turns it on and searches for what's in it, and that's when Mickey enters the room after a long shower

"what the fuck are you doing?" asks Mickey while looking for underwear

"I found my old cell phone, I want to see if there's anything interesting" Ian says pressing the power button several times

When the phone calls Ian and Mickey are sitting side by side on the bed

After a while looking at insignificant photos and files, he goes to contacts and voicemails realizing that there are several unopened Most are from his family, mainly from fiona, asking if he would come home that day and etc ...

And there are many about the day he ran away with Yevgeny ...

Many of them are Mickey ...

Ian looks at Mickey next to him and sees that he is as uncomfortable as Ian himself, he thinks he should stop seeing these things that only bring back bad memories, but he keeps playing in the audios until one in particular shocked him...

"Okay, idiot, it's the 200th time I've called and you're not answering. I'm starting to die. Call me back, Ian ... I'm worried about you ... I love you .... Call me back." He looks at Mickey, who is still looking down and says

"I never heard that"

"That's what I thought, since you didn't call me back" Mickey said with a small smile trying to improve his mood, but Ian knew he was depressed

"No, really, I always thought that the first time you told me you loved me was the day I came back from the 'trip' with Monica and broke up with you ..."

Mickey finally raises his head and looks at Ian "You really broke me," he says sincerely, with no trace of hatred in his voice, just hurt

"I know, I'm sorry ..." Ian is the one looking down now

"It's okay Ian, you were sick and scared, ... at least you didn't hit me to get away" he smiles again as he punches Ian lightly in the arm

"I know you didn't want to do that ... At that time I didn't know, I was really hurt ... but now I understand, I know it was just to protect myself ..." he looks at Mickey and takes his hand his

"But it hurt a lot, because at that time I was so in love with you" he smiles and Mickey smiles too

"Me too Ian, me too"

"When were you sure you loved me?" Ian asks curious

"It was at the moment when I tried to kill the fucking Frank and I couldn't because I knew you would hate me forever" he looks at Ian who is looking at him like he's a teddy ber

"I could never hate you Mick"

"And you? When did you know you loved me?" Mickey is also curious

"Probably on the day when my life and my family were in chaos with Monica trying to get Liam out of the house, and I couldn't stand being at home anymore and the only person I could think of was you" he shows practically all his teeth in one smile

"Who knew that a few years later, we would get married?" Mickey asks still smiling

"I don't know, but it was the best thing I've ever done in my life!" Ian pulls Mickey to sit on his lap despite her husband's grumbles

"It sure was the best thing I've ever done in my life, too, gallagher," he says, stroking Ian's cheek and pulling him in for a kiss.

After a long time Ian says ...

"I love you Mickey Milkovich!"

"I love you Ian Gallagher!"

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading until the end, hope you enjoyed ily! ♥ ️
> 
> I love Ian and Mickey so much !! 🥰


End file.
